lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SBSPS0E5 - Underwater Twister
Spongebob Squarepants was released in 1999 right in-between the 1999 Kid's Choice Awards, Rumors in 1999 are spreading about a supposed Season 0 that wasn't released and replaced with season 1's pilot. The Episode was delayed for years until 2003 when the episode was accidentally released in China, Brazil And Mexico and then released in USA, A Group of Staff and Voice Actors gathered around to the testing room where they test episodes; One episode was called simply "SBSPS0E5" Aka "Underwater Twister" The Title-card showed Cyan and Dark Blue Colors with the famous Tiki Font. It slowly faded into sponge-bob's house as Both Sponge-bob And Patrick were laughing and playing around with sponge-bob's new bubbles called "Extreme Bubbles - The Bubbles Worth Exploding" The Quality was a mix of both Season 2 Hand-Made Drawings and Season 10 Facial Expressions but It's quite unknown on the quality. "Gee Patrick! These New Bubbles Are So Much Fun!" Spongebob Said in excitement. "Those Bubbles Pack a Punch, Spongebob!" Patrick said, Flopping on the ground in a comedic way. The Two head back inside and turned on the TV. it showed the weather broadcast as the Anchor Fish said "We are expecting a Underwater Twister In Bikini Bottom" Both Spongebob and Patrick Gasped at the sight "A UNDERWATER TWISTER?!" they both cried out as they both ran in circles before running outside and going to Sandy's Treedome. The Splash Screen showed them entering the treedome as sandy was shown, working on one of her robots. "Howdy Guys!" She said, turning around and giving off a big grin. Spongebob And Patrick Hysterically both explaining about the Twister that was gonna happened. but as soon as Sandy were to say something, she was cut off by a low rumbling. The Twister appeared as it was sucking the sand and water as Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick Ran outside the treedome as sandy screamed "MY ROBOTS!" it showed the twister sucking the treedome and the robots. Chunks of metal exploding and electricity sparking every which way out of the robot. Then, a Time-Card revealed saying "After the Destruction..." It showed Bikini Bottom Destroyed, Plankton And Mr. Krab's Resteraunt Fallen into Pieces, The Houses And Homes Shown Broken into Metal And Wooden Chunks, The Sky was a dark grey as the rest gathered around outside of bikini bottom. the Last shot showed spongebob asking sandy "Sandy? Where are we gonna live?" Sandy respond with "This is our home now, Sponge-Bob" the Staff was in horror at the sight, The staff members ordered the sound and video operators to remove the episode from broadcast. By the time of 2004 to 2009, the episode was removed and Nickelodeon had to make the right choice to reset the entire spongebob series by airing the first season of episodes. there are NO traces of any signs of the episode, but there is one episode that references the Twister. Season 7 - Episode 141b: "The Main Drain" The Episode where Mr. Krabs Rumors the Main Drain also known as the Twister. Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:SpongeBob Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure